User blog:Dragonian King/The DK Times: Issue 3
Club Penguin News Holiday Party and Coins For Change have Arrived!!!! Today we got four new things: The HOLIDAY PARTY (loud clapping and cheering is heard), COINS FOR CHANGE (mild clapping and cheering is heard), a NEW PIN (clapping is heard) and ROCKHOPPER (crowd goes wild)!!!!! Psst... Spoilers! But I'll spoil 'em anyway. Ha. :P First, here are the items. *Reindeer Antlers: Can be picked up from the Ski Village. *Santa's Present Bag: Can be picked up after the Santa Sleigh Game is completed. MEMBERS ONLY *Globe Hat: Can be picked up in Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog. *Coins For Change Background (New Version): Can be bought from Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog. *Coins For Change T-Shirts: Can be bought from Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog for 100 coins a piece. One with a house, one with trees and one with a first aid kit. *Snow Globe Pin: Can be found at the Dock. *Coins For Change Banner (Furniture): Can be bought from Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog. There also a new mystery room... It can be accessed from the Town and Plaza and connects the two. It's truly a mystery. The tour guide description doesn't know what it is, and when you go there it says "Loading ???". Truly strange. We interviewed Gary the Gadget Guy, the local scientist to find out what is happening. "Even I do not know what is going on. It is very strange because of the fact that the Town and Plaza are very close to the edge of the island. However, I do know you can get a good view, because I have been there myself and seen the Lighthouse and Mine Shack from there." We also interviewed Rockhopper, who will be partying with us. "Arrgh, this new room be a mystery. Me pirate friends must have built it to welcome me here to Club Penguin. Well, I have given 'em Coins Fer Change every year, they must of wanted to do somethin' to thank me." We also interviewed Aunt Arctic. "Oh my, I do not know about this new room! I better get ready to write an article about it right away! It is not known whether or not this room will stay after the Holiday Party. And here's a...it's a...GALLERY! YA-HOO! File:Holidayparty2010banner1.png|The Holiday Party 2010 Banner File:Holidayparty2010banner2.png|The Coins For Change Banner File:Holidayparty2010banner3.png|The Membership Bonus Coins Banner File:Holidaypartybeach.png|The Beach File:Holidaypartybeacon.png|The Beacon File:Holidaypartybookroom.png|The Book Room File:Holidaypartycaptainquarter.png|The Captain's Quarters File:Holidaypartycoffeeshop.png|The Coffee Shop File:Holidaypartycourtyard.png|The Dojo Courtyard File:Holidaypartycove.png|The Cove File:Holidaypartycrowsnest.png|The Crow's Nest File:Holidaypartydancelounge.png|The Dance Lounge a.k.a. Santa's Workshop File:Holidaypartydock.png|The Dock File:Holidaypartyforest.png|The Forest (Pretty empty considering there was a giant tree here before) File:Holidaypartygiftshop.png|The Gift Shop File:Holidaypartyiceberg.png|The Iceberg (Not decorated, I posted a picture because the sky looked awesome here) File:Holidaypartylighthouse.png|The Lighthouse File:Holidaypartylodge.png|The Ski Lodge File:Holidaypartymigrator.png|The Migrator File:Holidaypartymineshack.png|The Mine Shack (Only some Coins For Change tubes? Kinda boring...) File:Holidaypartymountain.png|The Ski Hill/Ski Mountain File:Holidaypartymystery.png|The Mystery Room File:Holidaypartynightclub.png|The Night Club File:Holidaypartypizzaparlor.png|The Pizza Parlor File:Holidaypartyplaza.png|The Plaza File:Holidaypartyshipshold.png|The Ship's Hold File:Holidaypartyskivillage.png|The Ski Village File:Holidaypartysleigh.png|Santa's Magic Sleigh Ride (Can be reached from the Dance Lounge or the signs around CP) File:Holidaypartysnowforts.png|The Snow Forts File:Holidaypartytown.png|The Town File:Holidaypartynoticeboard.png|Rockhopper's Notice Board File:Holidaypartyrockhoppercatalog.png|Rockhopper's Rare Items Catalog (The free item, the Globe Hat, kind of looks weird) File:Holidaypartyglobe.png|A demonstration of the Globe Hat. (Told you it looks weird...) New Pin is Released Club Penguin's newest pin, the Snow Globe Pin, has been released and can be picked up at the Dock. Club Penguin Shops Wiki News Christmas Party Begins The CPSW's Christmas Party has started, and we have two FAMOUS ACCOUNTS partying with us! Rockhopper and Aunt Arctic! Be sure to pick up the Santa Hat, Reindeer Antlers and Bag of Presents by editing from today to the 27th! Also, be sure to check out our IRC channel, #wikia-clubpenguinshops! If you are lucky... you might get a chance to meet ROCKHOPPER and/or AUNT ARCTIC! Be sure to meet them and get a special background made by former BENPAD Hat Pop, and current BENPAD Dragonian King! Evil Puffles 5 News! The fifth and final story of Evil Puffles is being planned by GGD. Our reporters went to interview him and here's what he said. "Why, yes, it will. Evil Puffles is going to be titled "The Final Battle", as it is the final book and there will be a battle. The agents and ninjas battle the hackers, robbers, Herbert and Klutzy, and a new villian, ClubPenguinMaster (duh). I can only confirm these few heroes: Me, Hat, Shark, Barkjon, DK, Metal, Sk8itbot, Yorkay Porkay, Fawful, Ben, Akbaboy, G, Delta and Alpha. The other recurring agents will be there aswell." Another reporter interviewed him, although he only had time for a short answer this time. "Yeah, there will be some others, but I will not confirm them." Category:The DK Times Category:Blog posts